gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates Swimming
Pirates Online Swimming is a sport played in the oceans of the caribbean, racing in water. Founded by a very fine swimmer, King Shadow Sail. Swimming is a sport based on buoyancy and having strong muscles, legs and arms mainly. It is very popular, as a sport and just for fun. There are 3 major strokes: 1. Back ~ Like Backstroke 2. Front ~ Like the Freestyle Stroke 3. Side ~ A stroke where you swim to the side. Outfits All swimmers may have differnt uniforms, here are the uniforms of our members: *Captain Shadow Sail ~ Captain Shadow's outfit does not consist of any jewelery, tattoos, rings, and such, he says it could get in his way of winning the big race. He does not wear a shirt nor boots or a hat, he has dark black baggy pants and a black belt for swimming for fun or practicing and dark blue skinny pants for racing (First Picture) screenshot_2011-03-04_20-24-33.jpg screenshot_2011-03-04_20-20-18.jpg ﻿ ﻿ Rules #Follow the rules of swimming, following the strokes and such. #No Swift Foot or any other cheating source. #No bribing! #No doing any harm to other swimmers. ﻿ Jobs "There are several types of officials 3 , which are needed to manage the Competition4. Referee: (Taken) The referee has full control and authority over all officials. The referee will enforce all rules and decisions of FINA and shall decide all questions relating to the actual conduct of the meet, and event or the competition, the final settlement of which is not otherwise covered by the rules. The referee takes overall responsibility for running the race and makes the final decisions as to who wins the competition. Starter: The starter has full control of the swimmers from the time the referee turns the swimmers over to him/her until the race commences. A starter sends the swimmers off the blocks and may call a false start if a swimmer leaves the block before the starter sends them. Clerk of Course: The clerk of course assembles swimmers prior to each event. Timekeepers: There are three (3) timekeepers for each lane. Each timekeeper takes the time of the swimmers in the lane assigned to him/her. Unless a video backup system is used, it may be necessary to use the full complement of timekeepers even when Automatic Officiating Equipment is used. A chief timekeeper assigns the seating positions for all timekeepers and the lanes for which they are responsible. The chief timekeeper collects from the timekeepers in each lane a card showing the times recorded and, if necessary, inspect their watches. Inspectors of Turns: One inspector of turns is assigned to each lane at each end of the pool. Each inspector of turns ensures that swimmers comply with the relevant rules for turning as well as the relevant rules for start and finish of the race. Inspectors of turns shall report any violation on signed cards detailing the event, lane number, and the infringement delivered to the chief inspector of turns who will immediately convey the report to the referee. Judges of Stroke: Judges of stroke are located on each side of the pool. They ensure that the rules related to the style of swimming designated for the event are being observed, and observe the turns and the finishes to assist the inspectors of turns. Finish Judges Finish Judges determine the order of finish and make sure the swimmers finish in accordance with the rules (two hands simultaneously for breaststroke and butterfly, on the back for backstroke, etc.) If an official catches a swimmer breaking a rule concerning the stroke he or she is swimming, that swimmer is said to be disqualified (commonly referred to as a "DQ") and the swim is not considered valid. The referee can disqualify any swimmer for any violation of the rules that he personally observes. The referee may also disqualify any swimmer for any violation reported to him by other authorised officials. All disqualifications are subject to the decision of the referee." ~ Wikipedia Members Want to be a member? Say so in the comments, please do not just place your name. *Captain Shadow Sail ~ Referee ~ Racer in all Strokes ~ Founder of the Sport *King John Breasly II of England ~ Swimmer ~ Racer in all Strokes *Edward Daggerhawk ~ Swimmer ~ Unknown in what Strokes ﻿ Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Sports Category:POTCO